wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman glyphs
Major glyphs Minor glyphs Elemental Gylph Configurations PvE is valuable with respect to an elemental shaman's damage rotation. It eliminates the need to cast an additional Flame Shock once a Lava Burst is used, saving a global cooldown and mana. In almost all situations, Lightning Bolt will be the primary spell used for damage dealing, making the additional 4% damage from very difficult to pass. Both these glyphs should be considered as essential for any PvE elemental shaman. A shaman with limited spell power, mana and critical strike may find that or will be more damage and more useful than . 1. , , 2. , , Consider as a Minor Glyph if mana is a concern. PvP There is much to consider when choosing glyphs for PvP, and there is usually no single set that will work for every team's play style. However, a shaman who put talent points into Improved Fire Nova Totem will find of use. will likely be of more use than , as most teams contain at least one class which can dispel magic effects. Like in PvE, will likely be a good choice for saving time and mana by reducing the amount of times Flame Shock would need to be used in preparation for Lava Burst, as well as saving the shaman's shock cooldown for an interrupting shock, like Earth Shock or Wind Shock. 1. , , should never be considered for use in PvP. If mana is a concern, consider instead. is not a very potent glyph, but could be considered a valid choice simply because it provides more PvP utility than many of the other minor glyphs. Enhancement Gylph Configurations PvE The two glyphs every PvE enhancement shaman should have are and . The third option is dependent on the caliber of gear used by the shaman. A shaman with low critical strike might find useful, as it will allow for Elemental Devastation to proc more often, as well as marginally increase overall damage by increasing the damage from magical spells. is better option for a better geared shaman as their Lightning Shield will be much more potent, the tier 7 enhancement shaman sets gives a bonus to Lightning Shield, they will likely use Lightning Shield over Water Shield as mana would be less of an issue, and a larger amount of haste will allow for more Static Shock procs. is generally considered to be an overall weak glyph, but is a better choice than either or depending on gear and talent choices; if an shaman has neither Improved Shields or Static Shock, should be considered viable. is not a good choice for an enhancement shaman, as Lightning Bolt in itself is not a significant enough amount of damage. As of 3.0.8, is not a viable glyph. However, in 3.1, will be improved and will likely be a better choice than , and because it is effectively removing 1 second from an enhancement shaman's DPS rotation, which will likely be a substantial DPS boost than the current half second. 1. , , 2. , , 3. , , PvP There is much to consider when choosing glyphs for PvP, and there is usually no single set that will work for every team's play style. Improved Fire Nova Totem is a viable choice for a PvP enhancement shaman, making a valid choice. can be much less potent in PvP, as an enhancement shaman will not be using Earth Shock as frequently, likely choosing Frost Shock instead. This means could be a powerful glyph by reducing the frequency a shaman would need to cast Frost Shock. is not a viable choice for a PvP enhancement shaman, as the off-hand should almost always be enhanced with Frostbrand Weapon. Like in PvE, is not a strong choice. However, in 3.1 it will allow for almost instant use of a Stormstrike following a shock spell, which would be a significant amount of burst damage. 1. , , 2. , , is not a very potent glyph, but could be considered a valid choice simply because it provides more PvP utility than many of the other minor glyphs. Restoration Gylph Configurations PvE A restoration shaman has many viable glyph options, some focusing more on their mana regeneration and others to boost healing. Due to the amount of options, it's important to chose depending on the need of the shaman. If mana is more of a concern, glyphs like and should be considered. is one of the best glyphs for raiding as restoration, as chain heal is one of the restoration shaman's best tools for raid healing. makes Lesser Healing Wave much more potent and mana efficient for healing tanks when no other restoration shaman is in the raid. Generally, is not very potent and the totem itself situational; it's value is diminished also in part due to Mana Spring Totem and Blessing of Wisdom stacking, as well as multiple Mana Spring Totems stacking with eachother (which is eliminated in patch 3.1). is also a poor choice due to the fact 5% is not a significant increase, and earthliving has a high uptime on tanks as it is. 1. , , 2. , , Unlike other PvE talent specs, the is an excellent choice for the restoration shaman due to the Improved Water Shield talent, and should always be a choice. PvP There is much to consider when choosing glyphs for PvP, and there is usually no single set that will work for every team's play style. In PvP restoration has a less than appealing line up of glyphs, which will improve in patch 3.1. is slightly more viable, as in PvP the shaman's attention is less focused on a single target, having earthliving proc more often means more passive healing to more players. remains very viable, as putting Earth Shield on targets likely attacked by enemies makes them considerably easier to heal with Lesser Healing Wave. Choosing makes healing easier in situations where you find yourself being targeted along with others (despite long-cast spells being unpopular in PvP, Healing Wave can be viable with enough haste rating, and when spec'd into Tidal Waves). isn't as potent, as it's more likely a restoration shaman will be using Earth Shield on himself rather than Water Shield. Also losing viability is , as there's generally less clumping of players in PvP environments. 1. , , is not a very potent glyph, but could be considered a valid choice simply because it provides more PvP utility than many of the other minor glyphs. is an interesting choice when a restoration shaman has Healing Grace, as frequent buffing with Water Breathing could reduce the chance important spells like Earth Shield, Earthliving and Riptide are removed through dispel mechanisms. Water Walking could be used in a similar way, but is much less effective as the Water Walking buff is removed on damage. Category:World of Warcraft shaman glyphs